Displaced to a New World
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Not all people who ended up in the New World did so because of a game. Waking up in a forest one such person learns this the hard way. With their form gone and replaced with that of a monster from a famous game, they move to make sense in such a world while looking for others. Not long after the cycle of a hundred years continues as the Great Tomb Nazarick appears in the world.
1. Prologue

**So, if you are following me so far and wondering "Why make another story?" then I will tell you. I kind of just saw how small this fandoms archive is. Furthermore, I wanted to try something else other than the "OC from YGGDRASIL.". Anyway, why not have them by in the body of someone from another series? Yeah, that's partly why this isn't a crossover. That, and I might be using several so eh, what can you do?**

 **Disclaimer: Overlord is the property of Kugane Maruyama. I do not claim ownership of it or any characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Every one hundred years an event happens were barriers of reality bend and beings show up in the world. These beings form the basis for many of the legends of the world. Some saw them as gods that walked the world, while others remember them as great horrors. The Six Great Gods, Eight Greed Kings, The Leader of the Thirteen Heroes, these Players as they had been known to only a few._

 _These were people from YGGDRASIL a DMMO-RPG. The true nature of it known only to them and the few who had managed to learn it. The legacy they had left was closely guarded by a handful of forces as such things they brought with them could and had changed the course of history. Along with them, the world itself was altered as the native magic of the world were altered by their own._

 _Yet, legends tell of other individuals in the far-off lands. Of beings who had gotten lost from other realms. Some of which were made up as rumors about the so-called gods spread. A common reaction to the knowledge that such a thing offered._

 _Though with every tale truth may exist. Myths and legends are usually based on something that had happened. Something real that had once been spoken of by those who witnessed it. Change always came to the world every hundred years. Now, it was time for a cycle to have a few sudden and unexpected addition._

* * *

The sound of leaves rustling against the trees was heard across the small forest. The sunlight broke through a few clouds landing on the right eye of someone. A frown escaped their mouth as they stood up a splitting headache making itself know. "What's happened?" The person spoke with a soft feminine voice. "The last thing I remember was…"

She stopped as it all seemed kind of a blur. Like something had just randomly tossed her mind into a washing machine for no reason. What she did remember was that she was pretty sure she didn't just randomly collapsed into a forest. ' _Wait something feels off.'_

She felt the weight of something on her back. Something that felt like extra limbs. Turning around she saw two large black leathery wings. Stopping she looked down at her body as she made note as to its bizarre nature. Sickly-Pink skin, her right side of her body appearing feminine while the left appearing masculine. She held up bother hands before pulling her hair into focus. Two hair colors each on one side of her head. After a few stunned moments, her mind just blanked out.

After a few minutes, she finally slapped herself to make certain that this was just a dream. Instead, she proved that it wasn't. This was all too real. "What the hell!" Several thoughts raced through her mind. How did she get here and how did she turn into this was the first one. "Why am I Yubel?!"

Panic started to fill her at this revelation. Was she even female given Yubel dual appearances? After several minutes of going through the five stages of grief she finally and reluctantly accepted this. Still, didn't mean she enjoyed somehow becoming a Yugioh card manifest. ' _Great, how am I supposed to get home looking like this?!'_

Come to think of it were even was she? There wasn't any sound of people going about there day which was weird. She had to be in a forest and the closest forest she knew about was a few hours drive away. She started walking through the trees almost aimlessly. Finally, after half an hour of walking, she came across buildings in the distance. The problem was that they were burning though she briefly made note that they didn't look like a modern turn but something of a standard fantasy medieval-like village. "What is going on?!"

As if by instinct she flapped her wings and took off in the direction of the burning town. In the back of her mind, she wondered what she was even getting into.

* * *

The attack was too sudden. Beastmen raiding into their lands wasn't on anyone's mind. Now it seemed to be a reality they should have prepared for. One of the inhabitants of the village a little girl tripped tears in her eyes after watching her father cut down in front of her and her mother captured. "Looky here a little snack."

Tears continued down the frightened girls face as the beastmen. She closed her eyes too afraid to look. Before the beastman could grab her something landed in between the two of them. This something being what could just be described as demonic and a parallel of forms. For the now turned person looking at a creature straight from a fantasy world started to really hit the panic.

' _... Am I even in my world anymore?'_ That question was not going to be answered anytime soon as her sudden appearances seemed to enrage the beastman.

He pulled out his sword as he glared at the demon in front of him. It wasn't like anything he had heard about or seen but it didn't matter. "Out of my way that girl is going to make a fine snack and I will kill you to get it," A deranged smirk formed as the idea of battling and killing such a creature crossed his mind. "Actually, I haven't had a proper fight in a long time."

The changed individual turned around looking at the terrified girl and then back creature. He had called her a snack. A snack as in something to eat. The idea of literally eating another sentient life form was utterly disgusting. ' _What kind of a world did I end up in?!'_

So many thoughts raced in her mind that when the beastman lunged at her she instead of dodging felt an instinct telling her to let the attack hit. She fought this instinct and brought her arm up as the sword hit it. Pain shot through her arm yet it wasn't cut or sliced off in any way. Her center eye glowed as the beastman looked at his own arm letting out a scream of pain as a cut opened up on his own arm all the way to his bones cutting through them and out the other end as his arm fell to the ground. ' _It's like Yubel's effect.'_

The beastman took a step back as he growled at her. He had no idea what she had done but he was going to have her head for that. He gripped the blade and trusted it at her stomach an action which the demon didn't bother with blocking. The attack made its mark and like before pain shot through her before her third eye glowed. The Beastman fell over as he could feel a cut forming almost through his body as he coughed up blood out his mouth. He stared into the two unnatural colored eyes of the demon. "Who… are you?!"

With how everything was going on she had almost forgotten that. Was she still who she was anymore? This was a different world and she didn't have the means to return. In fact, could she ever return looking like this? ' _N-no I can't,'_ Her life, the friends she had, her family, and more were all now gone. Who she was is all gone thruster into a world she didn't know. With this a neutral face formed on his features as she looked at him. "Yubel."

Something within her told her to reach out to the beastman. Grabbing him by the neck she picked him up. A dark glow surrounded them both as the beastman screamed in her hands as the glow from his body was slowly absorbed into her, causing his body to age until nothing remained, but a shriveled up husk." Flashes of memories flowed into her. This was a raid on a human village near the border of something called the Dragon Kingdom. The rest of the memories she had gotten was revolting.

Turning sentient beings into cattle because they tasted good. The taste of human flesh. She almost wanted to throw up. How could anything who could think for itself dare think about eating another being who could hold a conversation with themselves? ' _Yet, this is run of the mill for a world like this.'_

She had a friend once who enjoyed Low Fantasy settings. A world not unlike this one and the crimes would be committed. Look at her she just eat someone without even a second thought. She sounded like a hypocrite. "P-please," The little girl was looking at her terrified and crying. She had gotten so caught up in everything about her that she had forgotten that the village was being attacked. "M-my mother and m-most of the village has been captured."

That was not a pleasant thought. The now named Yubel was conflicted for a second on what to do before looking into her eyes. ' _Damn it morality!'_ She turned over and looked at the village. At least she didn't have to worry about being attacked, at least she hoped so. "Stay here I'll make them pay."

One part of her mind told her that this was just completely insane. Honestly, she had to agree with that part of her mind. What sane person did what she was about to do? ' _Wait what am I even going to do?!'_ She was sure that like the card, assuming that even worked, that she didn't have any attack! ' _You know if so COULD use magic or something… wait,'_ As soon as she said that she instinctive felt names of things and their costs. Her cards that she was given by her older siblings and collected. Many of which flooded her mind like spells. ' _... I should just accept this.'_

After all this insanity she was willing to believe anything. Shaking her head she decided to sort out this all later. Right now she had other things to deal with. Like helping the girl and stopping a raid on a village. She raised her had as a translucent card formed within it harboring just outside her palm. "Archfiend Soldier!" The card showed before exploding as out of a girl of darkness a being appeared. A humanoid demonic looking man with a sword in his hands. ' _It's really here in the flesh!'_

"I await orders." He spoke with a dark tone as he looked at his summoner.

She knew that from the anime different incarnations that certain beings and objects could do this. Though something felt wrong when she summoned it. There was no time to dwell. "Archfiend follow me."

* * *

The beastmen looked at the humans before them. All huddled into the village center for them. It was so tempting to eat them now. Though they had ordered after all to bring them back to the city over the border. At the back of the group, one of the beastmen just looked at the humans annoyed by the fact they couldn't start eating them. He voiced this with a whisper under his breath. "At least we get to eat the dead corpses."

No sooner as he had said those words did another voice speak. A cold tone hiding restrained furry caught their attention. "Kill him."

The poor bastard didn't even have a chance to react as a sword came out piecing through his chest. The others turned to see Archfiend Soldier lifting his sword up along with the body while Yubel stood next to him. The people looked even more frightened at the sight of two demons standing in front with the impaled beastman. "What the hell is that!"

Yubel looked as Archfiend Soldier tossed the body to the ground with his sword. Yubel looked at the body as a feeling of sanctification came over her at looking at its dead body. ' _Ok, it's disturbing that I'm taking joy at this.'_ Pushing away these feelings she turned to the rest of the beastmen. A cold look formed on her face as the memories of what they have done from that one she absorbed flashed. "Archfiend Soldier kill the ones who are like him leave the others alone."

"As you wish." Archfiend raced forward and carved through one if the other beastmen down the shoulder. Another shocked by his buddy firing swang his weapon at Archfiend Soldier with little success as Archfiend grabbed the mace with his hand. "Pathetic."

He impaled them with a sword through his chest. Tossed the mace out of his hand before pulling out and decapitating another of them as they tried to hit him. Yubel looked at the shower if blood both with a bit of disgust but also twisted joy. ' _I am going to have to check to see if anything is wrong with me.'_

She was aware that one of them had run at her with an ax in hand. Yubel glitched but didn't bother to defend herself as the attack hit her shoulder. The pain was annoying but the flash of blood spewing from a cut that formed in his caused her to gag in disgust as it got on her. The rest if the beastmen took a step back fear on their eyes as Archfiend Soldier was about to kill the one who had his arm cut off. "Cease your attacks."

Archfiend Soldier stopped as he stood at attention. The beastmen looked at her with fear in their body languages. A voice within her told her to slaughter them for their crimes. She pushed that voice away. As much as it was tempting to give them their just desserts, and boy was she just barely fighting it, she had to better than them. "I will give you one chance leave this village, never return, and I will spare your lives."

A few of them took that chance to run. A few remaining shook but stood their ground. Yubel raised her hand as Archfiend Soldier readied his blade to cut them up. They dropped their weapons and ran not wanting to continue a hopeless fight. Archfiend Soldier turned over to the humans. "What should I do about them?"

Yubel turned to her monster and then back at them. They looked utterly terrified of her. With good reason to as she did look like something out of hell and had with her a warrior who was equally as monstrous. "I have no further need of you."

A dark girl covered him as he disappeared from sight. She looked back at the people as one of them stood up. "W-w-who are you?"

She looked at them noting that they were still on edge. Understandable given they had seen many of them die from an attack by man-eaters. Inwardly she was conflicted on what to say. Her old life was effectively gone and a part of her felt betrayed about what she was about to say. Yet, another part of her was accepting this With no idea how she got here or if there was a way back she had t face it that she was never going to be who she was. "My name is Yubel."

* * *

 **Yeah, this time the person had lost much by being sent to another world. As for were in the timeline this takes place. Well, it's before The Great Tomb of Nazarick appears. Somewhere between a week and a month. As for why I choose for them to be Yubel from Yugioh it was because I had a picture on who I wanted. As for how her powers work in relation to Tier magic and the characters of the series. Well, first its a different system from it and as for how well if she was a character in the game she would be extremely terrible at defense and attack on both ends. Her passive being inviability to being harmed by direct attack damage (which like the card is inflicted on the opponent) but other forms like effect damage, poisons, and extra work. The absorption bit only works on more weaker foes as stronger ones resist or are immune to it and it could drive her mad if she over does it.**

 **As for how dual monsters work. Well, Archfiend Soldier is equivalent to something of a Level 30-35 summons and while she doesn't have to use tribes it takes longer to summon creatures like a Red Eyes or a Blue Eyes. Also each summons is tied to her so destroying them causes her physical pain and if enough is destroyed or the damage is too much then well there the possibility of being killed (at an extreme). All in all she literally relives on others to either fight for her or take themselves out.**

 **Anyway, I'll cya all next time. Oh, and Hail Lord Ainz!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, I'll be honest I felt like this chapter is a bit on the rush in terms of narrative. I blame my mind more than anything else.**

 **I like to thank** **Crusader King, knight7572, Darkaiju, bleach3834, and TrickyFox for your reviews along with the readers, those that favorited and/or followed this story. Oh, and bleach3834 thanks for helping me with the light novels. I had mostly been watching the anime but I was aware of the general happening of them.**

 **Disclaimer: Overlord is the property of Kugane Maruyama. I do not claim ownership of it or any characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It took some time for the people to calm down for the whole attack on their village. Even though she had saved them Yubel could tell that everyone was terrified of her. Which was why she decided to leave both to allow them to rebuild and to understand what had happened to her. Sitting on a log she ran over all that went down. "Ok, I have woken up in a new world with a new form, no way to get back home, and to top it all off my form is meet with fear."

Somehow she had a feeling that there was likely some kind of force or being who was having fun at her expense. She let out a sigh as she pushed back the desire to yell at the heavens. Screaming at things she couldn't change was not going to help her. Instead, she decided to see about what she could do within this world. If the attack was anything to go by she should prepare. ' _Let's see I have almost every Yugioh card I ever owed barring the ones a traded away with me but something feels off about their effects.'_

Furthermore, she still seemed bound to the rules of the game. However, loosely they had become. At any time except in battle, she could shuffle cards around into three active decks if which she could pick to use. Surprisingly, instead of simply from a hand she could play directly from her deck. Even more so she could use traps directly from it. ' _My limiting factor seems to be my Dual Energy.'_

The good thing about it was that she didn't need to Tribute Summon. The drawback was it took a lot more energy and time to do so while only a fraction was needed with the appropriate tribute. As for her Extra Deck monsters, it seems she still needed the necessary materials. "Ok, this is new," DNA Surgery, a card she traded to an old seemed to be one of the cards whose changed effect got her interest. In the game, the effect changed the type of all face-up monsters. Here, however, She could change the race of a targeted creature or creatures for a set amount of time which was based on how much dual energy she did. "I wonder," Hold out her hand the translucent card formed. "DNA Surgery, Human!"

With a burst, the cards energies covered her as Yubel was greeted with a normal human arm. She looked for a mirror or something you see before catching sight of a pound. Her reflection in the water was of a young woman with that neared little appearance to her old self. Rather busty with the two unnatural eyes of Yubel and the same hair. Her skin was rather pale but all in all, she did have an appearance of one. "Remove."

Her appearance returned to that of her demonic true self. At least she had the means to blend into any civilization for a time. The only problem being that her outfit seemed to stay the same. ' _What happens if I am wearing something when I do change back?'_

* * *

That question was answered when she had gotten an old clock from a bandit camp. The outfit is stored for her and she has the option of putting it on. The next few days were spent flying or walking throughout the wilds. Monsters from the forests would come and attack her only to be meet with her own summons or to injure themselves.

On the subject of the later, she was starting to enjoy the feeling of pain. Either as a side effect of her new form or because of how many times she was letting it happen to prove a point to her attackers. Whatever the case she was divided on calling it a boon for a not. When she got to her first town she had quite a bit of junk to unload. It was from one of the bandits that's she learned of the money system. Absorbing their leader gave her a bit more information on the world.

The shopkeeper looked at the things she brought in with a raised eyebrow. The twin haired woman had just randomly walked in with her large and worn cloak wondering what she could get for the stuff she found. "Might I ask are you some sort of adventurer or something?"

Yubel raised an eyebrow at this. She had a brief flash of the bandit's memories about them. Apparently, they were not common around here but they did have a run in with one. "Forgive me for asking what exactly do you mean by it?"

Getting information about the world was a priority. She knew enough from video games, tv shows, and common sense that it was all necessary when in unfamiliar territory. Absorbing people didn't offer much but fragments of it and while doing so to the scum of the world would be seen as justice she rather not just do it all the time. Something about it just told her it was a bad idea.

"Not from around here are ya?" The understatement of the century. The shopkeeper pulled out a map of the area. "I don't know much about it myself only the basics as we had one come by a month ago who was passing through," She pointed at a part of the map labeled Re-Estize Kingdom. "You can found out more about it here though it's where a lot of them are from."

A few minutes later after haggling for the money for her junk, something Yubel had to get better at, she walked out of the shop. Everywhere around her, the people looked with curiosity on their faces. Her wild appearance had everyone talking. Yubel ignored it as she walked out of the town. ' _I can't change how the effect of DNA Surgery works when I choose the race.'_

Curiosity about the listed races made her experiment and experience each of the races. From elves, beastman, a few of the monsters, and more exotic things. She even was undead for a while. The last one was unsettling to her. The next thing was to try to see if she could change the form with it. Sadly it couldn't as she was stuck with only one form. One appearance for each race. Just before she walked out of the town two armored men stopped her. Yubel looked at them both annoyed. "Can I help you both?"

"We are on the lookout for a demon," They showed what appeared to be a flier with a description that sounded like Yubel's true form. "We are wondering if you know anything about it?"

' _Of course, I am the demon you are looking for.'_ Yubel didn't say that as she looked at the poster. She managed to learn how to read the language thanks to the bits of information she had gotten from her two absorptions. Though she couldn't understand all of it. "If I may ask what is the demons name and why are you after them?"

The two armed men put the flier back into their bag. They had no idea who they were talking too. "The villagers think its You Veil," Yubel's eye twitched wondering if they had confusion about her name because of how load she had said it. "We are concern as to her reasons for helping the village or if there was something else they had planned."

Yubel knew that the reason was more of a heat in the moment kind of thing. Besides if that wasn't the case Yubel would still have helped them only because it was the right thing to do. "I think I saw her going south," Yubel pointed using the sun for reference. "Actually, if I may ask do any of you have a map to help me get to the Re-Estize Kingdom?"

One of the looked into their bag and produced a map. "I have an extra you can use miss," He handed the map which Yubel took. "Thank you for your help."

Yubel put a smile on her face. It was rather easy to lie to others. A bit too easy in fact. As much as she hated it drawing attention to herself was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Flying cut down on travel time. Even more so when using one of her Dual Monsters to help her. Right now she was at the board of the kingdom and was starting to understand what adventures were. After giving it some thought it seemed that the lifestyle of one was practically what she was already doing. It made things a lot easier though when she did make it to the nearest guild building she was given the lowest level.

Made sense given they had no idea what she could do. That is what brought her to this. Despite it not technically being her job, Yubel decided to just go and look into one of the cases on her own. Now, here she was in a cave system looking for her targets. ' _Ok, let's see what was the thing I am going to take out?'_

She had a bit of difficulty remember the written words. After a few seconds, she finally found out what it was as several growls got her attention. In front of her were a pack of dog looking creatures with flames burning in their mouths. "Right a pack of Hellhounds."

This shouldn't be all that difficult. She was about to swap out her decks when one of them lunged at her. Yubel jumped before the effect of DNA Surgery worn off. With her wings back she flew over them as she held out her hands. "Alright, then if you are so willing." Two cards formed in her hands "Elemental HERO Avian, Summon!"

The first of the two to appear out if a mini tornado was a man covered in a green outfit that appeared inspired by a bird. The hero flew next to her in the air as he took his position in front of Yubel. "I heard your call!"

"Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, Summon!" A pillar of fire shot out before the other hero a grey-skinned woman covered in a red hero outfire.

She looked at the Hellhounds in front if them as flames formed within her hands. "So, we're fighting a bunch of dogs?"

"Hellhounds actually, and in a sense, you will be," Holding out her hands again another card floated. "Polymerization, summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

The two monsters she had summoned turned into something if swirling vortexes which merged and out appeared a much more Powerful monster. It looked like a muscular bound humanoid with a dragon for an arm, two feathery wings, and a lizard-like tail. He stood arms crossed at the pack of beasts in front of him. ' _You can never be too careful.'_ Yubel was still learning about this world. The adventure system was the first power scale she had. "Alright, now Flame Wingman defeat this pack of Hellhounds leave none alive!"

"Very well," He held his dragon head arm to them as they attacked. "Sometimes things must be done!" Flames shot out and hit the dogs who howled in pain. Yubel looked up as something caught her eyes. Moving out of the shadows was a much, much bigger version of the Hellhounds in front of them. "It must be their leader."

Yubel shared Flame Wingman's assessment. It has to be the rare variation the so-called Greater Hellhound. A rarity to see though this made sense for the case of some of the trouble with adventurers. Flame Wingman was at the ready to face it but Yubel flew towards it. "So, you're the reason that several adventurers got killed?"

Around the tunnels, more of the pack appeared. Yubel looked at all of them. This was going to be rather troubling fast. ' _Well, not everything is supposed to be easy after all.'_

With a howl, the pack attacked coming right for Yubel. Before they could Flame Wingman jumped in and let out another torrent of fire aimed at them. Yubel, however, watched as the larger Hellhound jumped at the Elemental HERO pushing him out of the way at the surprise attack. "Get off me foal beast!"

Flame Wingman kicked the creature in the stomach and flipped him off. Before he could attack Yubel raised her hands. "I'll take care if this focus in the rest of the pack." The fusion hero monster gave her a nod before returning to the rest of the pack. The Greater Hellhound let out a howl of anger before charging at Yubel. "Spellbinding Circle!"

Magical circles lines and runes formed around the Greater Hellhound causing hit to bark and howl in rage. It was actually struggling against the trap but it could do nothing. Now, the mission was to deal with the pack and most would expect the pack leader to be killed. With the different effects of her cards, she did have to test to see what was considered the limits and how they worked. Pointing her finger out lightning built up before she unleashed it on the beast. "Raigeki Break!"

The beast howled in pain as the trap took effect. The magic circle holding it in place disappeared as Yubel looked over its body. Flame Wingman landed right by her as he had finished with his task. "All of the monsters are defeated."

"Thank you Flame Wingman you are dismissed." With a nod, the fusion disappeared in a swirling vortex. ' _Now then,'_ Yubel looked at the Hellhound in front of her wondering what she should do about it. ' _I guess I should take something as proof of my victory.'_

* * *

Yubel looked at the silver-plate that was now placed on her cloak. Pulling the hood up over her head she continued her walk. The lady at the counter kind of yelled at her for doing something so insane. Though scolding aside she did get to skip a level. ' _You know I never stopped to think but am I the only one to end up in this world?'_

First thought to cross her mind was to dismiss this idea. It seemed absurd that such a thing could have ever happened. Her second thought was about the possibly being there because she was here. Perhaps it had even happened. She barely knew anything about this whole world.

Even the stuff that she did know brought even more questions. For instance Tier Magic, Martial Arts, and Talents. These were three systems which she couldn't use herself. So, far she was starting to see something of an idea as to how her Dual Energy system worked and how it compared. ' _You know thinking back to that point what would even happen if I absorb someone who could use either.'_

She chuckled at this thought. The fact that nothing had happened after her last few absorptions should be proof that she couldn't. Either that or she had no idea how any of this worked which was equally as likely. "Still, getting back on topic I do wonder if I am truly alone in this world with no one to understand or know how I feel about all of this."

The depressing thoughts returned and rather then deal with them Yubel decided to look for something to else to take her mind off of it. She quickly did as she spotted a tailor. It was time to get some actual clothes. ' _Though I also should look to see if they also have cloaks.'_ They were starting to grow on her.

An hour later Yubel was out of the ship with a simple brown tunic, pants, shoes, and all covered in a black cloak with a hood that covered her whole body. It was enough to get her mind off the reality of what she was thinking about. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone who was walking by her causing notes in their hands to fly everywhere. "So, sorry I wasn't paying attention as to where I was walking."

"Its fine I wasn't either I was caught up with my research," Yubel picked up one of the papers as she was able to make out something on them.

The title was about something called the Eight Greed Kings. Skimming over it Yubel was able to make out only a few things. She spoke under her breath at one of the theories about them. "Might not be of this world." Yubel handed the papers back to him. "Here you drop these."

* * *

Looking around for information of the Greed Kings brought her to learn about the thirteen heroes and then the Six Great Gods of the Slane Theocracy. Looking around for anything she could Yubel had learned only legends, rumors, and myth. With no real answers in Re-Estize Yubel figured she could try the Slane Theocracy.

There was just only one little problem with going there. Apparently, the Slane Theocracy promoted human supremacy. The stories of what happened to non-humans who ended up discovered by them were unsettling. She was going to have to be rather conservative in her use of her Dual Energy as to maximize DNA Surgery while she was there. As she landed she caught sight of what looked like a group of knights heading off to the border.

' _If I remember both Re-Estize and the neighboring Baharuth Empire both have battles at the plains near their borders,'_ It was something she overheard from one of the adventurer groups talking about. Apparently undead sprang up which the adventurers used as a means to make money. Taking back to the air she kept her distance as to avoid detection.

She spotted a burned down village in the distance. Her eyes hardened at this. This was a medieval society and yes she knew that this was a thing in medieval warfare to pillage and burn but, she really didn't like seeing this. A part of her mind thought about finding them and making their deaths painful. She found herself agreeing with this voice for a few moments before pushing it back and focusing up front.

For a few hours, she flew through the air before spotting some armored figures fleeing together by several trees. Yubel landed right in front of them causing them to jump back in shock and fear at the sight. "A de-demon!"

First, they watch as most of their group were killed by an undead monster and now a demon had appeared before them. Yubel took note of their fear and terror. It's likely they had bit off more than they could chew after one of the attacks. While this did bring a smile to her face she was after something else. "I need information and lucky me," Yubel walked up as one of the men tripped over Yubel picked him up by his armor and placed her hand on his face. "I have what I need right here!"

As they watched the dark glow and heard the screams that followed Yubel felt the man's life force being slowly devoured by her. When it was done she dropped the shriveled up husk to the ground before her. Yubel clutched her fist at this. "You know I think that counts as eating for me."

"Sc-screw this!" The rest of them turned away and ran for it. Yubel looked at them as images flashed through her mind. Memories of why the attack had happened and who ordered it flashed.

Yubel's face turned into a snarl. Picking up the helmet from the corpse she took off into the air. Flying back to the plains she landed on it making sure to stay out of eyesight from her targets. Yubel brought up her hand as she arrived DNA Surgery taking on her human disguise. In her hand the helmet of the Slane Theocracy soldier. As she walked up to them the sun started to set. ' _Slaughtering villages because the Slane Theocracy wants to assassinate someone for corrupt nobles within the Kingdom,'_ She was disgusted by this. They always made a scene to protest the skirmishes and small battles that they caused but never did anything about it. ' _I wouldn't be surprised if they are the ones causing the war.'_

She saw the Slane Theocracy agents standing out with a bodied warrior standing defiantly in front of them. Yubel was about to intervene when he suddenly disappeared and two others took his place. The first was someone wearing some kind of ropes and outfit she couldn't quite describe and the other was covered in a full set of armor. From the design, she could tell that it was a woman.

Yubel watched as the angels attacked the one covered in ropes. Yubel held up a card at this as she threw caution at seeing this and readied to summon one of the more powerful cards she had. "Red Eyes Black Dragon, summ-" She stopped when she saw him slam the Angels into the ground like they were nothing. ' _Scratch that…'_

Canceling the summoning Yubel continued to watch as the rest of them were soon felt with. Even the spells that the agents were using didn't do anything. They stopped when the armor-clad woman beheaded one of them. ' _Did they actually forget about her?'_

After watching the man blast the last angel apart the leader of the Slane party pulled some crystal out as Yubel heard him call it the highest angel or something. When it appeared she had to admit it did look impressive. Though looks didn't equal power and from the reaction, she could make out the man was disappointed. That was their trump card and the man seemed disappointed. With a sigh, Yubel turned. It looked like she was unneeded.

As she walked away she heard the armored woman yelling about something soon followed up by the Slane party leader begging for his life. Removing DNA Surgery's effect she flew off. Perhaps she should rethink going to the Slane Theocracy for a while.

Ainz turned over to the side but saw nothing. Call it a gut feeling but he felt like someone had been watching them. ' _Probably nothing.'_

* * *

Yubel walked into the E-Rantel with a sack over her shoulder. In the last few days, she spent them doing random jobs from the adventurers guild within the city. Well, she didn't officially take them. It was mostly just monster clean up. ' _Also, I didn't officially take up the job.'_

Walking into the building she heard several of the adventurers talking about someone. Her eyes caught sight of the person they were talking about. A tall man covered in full plate of black armor with two swords. Yubel looked at one of the silver adventurers close to her. "Why are you all staring at him?"

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow before figuring that she had just walked in. "It's some newbie copper plate who likely just doing this because he's bored or something I mean look at him," He motioned the guy in full armor. "He's in full metal plate as well the guy likely the son of a noble or something."

Yubel wanted to roll her eyes at this. Seriously, if looks were what they were basing someone about then they were just being silly. Yubel walked up to the corner as the plate covered man pulled off one of the listings. "We'll take this one."

"I'm sorry but you do not have the rank to take this job on." The woman at the counter explained.

He was about to argue when Yubel spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I kind of did that job already myself." Yubel walked up past him and his companion. She tossed the sack she had on the counter. The lady looked into it with a gasp. ' _Though I didn't quite get its rank.'_

She looked at Yubel's plate with her eyes wide. The creature was meant for a small team of Platinum adventurers and the lady couldn't make out anyone with her. "You did all this on your own?"

' _Not really I tend to summon monsters after all.'_ Though if one didn't count her summons, which she was sure the guild didn't, then yes she did take it on by herself. "Yes, I saw it yesterday and figured why not."

"That was meant for a small Platinum band." Whispers were heard by the adventurers wondering just who she was. Yubel cursed her incomplete ability to read the language. In her defense, she had thought that it said gold. Or that could have just been the reward.

Now that she saw the paper it was definitely the reward. At least she wasn't getting yelled at because of this. "You took on a job without the proper rank?" She turned her head over the plate covered man. "Impressive that you managed to accomplish that on your own," Under her hood Yubel wanted to chuckle at that. "I am Momon and this my partner Nabe," She looked at the two of them. Something about the girl seemed weird to her. "I must say you must have work for a while to get your gold plate miss."

"Yubel," Yubel turned to them allowing them to get a better look at her two different colored eyes. "Truth be told I kind of a newbie myself I just started a month ago." Her words caught the few onlookers by surprise. "Turns out if you do something big they push you up a few levels."

Under his helmet, the disgusted Ainz looked at the woman in front of them. He'll admit he was a bit intrigued to learn that there was a means to improve his rank fast. ' _I wonder if she's more than meets the eye.'_

* * *

 **So, who wants to place bets how long before Ainz figures out who Yubel is? I really do hope I am not running into any cliche as I am writing this. Though know my track record I suspect I might have. Anyway, I would like to hear your thoughts or suggestions if you have one.**

 **Cya all next time.** **Hail Lord Ainz!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, this took both a bit longer then it needed to and is also smaller. I blame myself rewatching Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuld. Also, I may have gotten things wrong in the timeline not in any part because I haven't seen the series more due to how many things I am watching/reading. (My bad)**

 **Anyway, thank you to** **sonic, bleach3834, and TrickyFox for your reviews. Also, thank you, everyone, for the support (reading/favoriting/following).**

 **Disclaimer: Overlord is the property of Kugane Maruyama. I do not claim ownership of it or any characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Yubel took a seat at the corner of the room as she countered the earnings form the last mission. Though she had also been given another plate after it all the while a few of the adventurers seem to talk amongst themselves. She paid them no mind as she was shuffling her decks so to speak. ' _Maybe I would switch in Final Countdown?'_

Off to the side, the plate clad Ainz was in thought. At part of him wondered if Yubel was possibly like him. ' _I have never heard of anyone named Yubel,'_ Though that didn't mean a player of that name existed. There were plenty of solo players who went around and it was possible that she was one. ' _Should I say something to her?'_

Yubel got up from her seat as Ainz decided to try to see if his thoughts were correct. "Excuse me but do you happen to know what YGGDRASIL is?"

"The world tree from Norse mythology?" That was just extremely random to be asked. Yubel wondered if this world actually had Norse mythology for a moment.

Ainz looked at her for a moment. The answer that he had been gotten did confirm one thing. She was from his world at least he thought so as YGGDRASIL name did come from Norse mythology. ' _How can she not know YGGDRASIL if that is the case?'_ It wasn't like the game wasn't extremely popular in just his home country of Japan. It had become something of a global hit to the point people had at least a casual knowledge of the game. "My apologies I have no idea why I asked."

Ainz turned away as Yubel looked at him as she made note of this. She pulled her hood over her head and walked out of the building. Narberal turned to Ainz as a question formed in her mind at seeing this. "My lord, why did you ask her that?"

Ainz looked at his subordinate. Explaining the world he came from was going to be a huge hassle. He got that they had some idea but that was just a vague understanding. "It's not important right now."

"Of course, Lord Ainz." Narberal gave a small bow of understanding.

* * *

Yubel thought about what Momon had said to her. She needed to keep an eye on both him and his companion. His question made it clear that he either was from a land which by some astronomical chance knew what Norse mythology was, or more realistically was from her world.

If it was the later then it seemed she finally wasn't alone in a sense. Pulled from her thoughts she saw the market up ahead. There was one thing she was grateful to learn it was how to cook even though she didn't feel hungry or thirsty all that much anymore. ' _You know I am going to miss several things including pizza,'_ Thinking about it perhaps she could try to create one herself unless she could find someone who can make it. ' _Perhaps I should use it as a means to proof if Momon really is from my world.'_

"Hey, are you a platinum plate adventurer?" Yubel turned around as she was greeted by a group of adventurers each with either gold, platinum and one she thought had a mythril plate.

Yubel looked at the new plate she had on her cloak. Her little unsanctioned defeat of the last problem had gotten her bumped up to this rank. "Yeah, I just got it today."

"A newbie platinum rank?" One of them didn't sound all that impressed. He was quickly hit over the head by another of the group.

Honestly, he wasn't wrong. She was a newbie both in the rank and as an adventurer. "Ignore him he's just a bit mad that he practically suck at his current rank," The one that first talked to her cleared his throat. "Anyway, we are thinking about taking on a huge mission and wondered if you would like to join us on it."

To be honest, Yubel didn't see much of a point in joining any party of adventurers. Technically she was a party on to herself thanks to her ability to summon her monsters. Still, she was curious as to what they were going after. "Thanks but I prefer to go at it alone though if I may ask what are you all going to face?"

"Oh, it's this otherworldly creature that showed up twenty years ago," He reached into his bag and pulled out the paper with the details on it for Yubel to read. Well, mostly read as some things were still hard for her to pick up.

The gist of it was that a powerful creature was living to the east of here. The rank of such a thing was listed at Orichalcum with the required amount being four hundred. Yubel looked at the group in front of her. ' _I don't think this will end well for them.'_ She was going to have to shadow them just in case. "I wish you all luck."

* * *

Within a cave, several adventurers walked down. There was a tale of something hiding within these tunnels. Twenty years ago a group of soldiers from both the kingdom and its rivals had ended up attacking each other when it suddenly appeared. Both sides attacked it thinking it was some kind of demon or otherworldly creature brought into battle by the other side.

It overpowered both sides forcing them to retreat. For the next few years, adventurers would try and fail to slay the creature. Each time its danger rank increasing and increasing. Still, some teams would try to track it down in hopes of killing him and getting a huge rank up. "So, what do you think it looks like?"

"I hear it's some kind of demon who looks like a cat," One of the adventurers brought up. Several rumors were known to circulate about the creature. Each one different from the last.

Another of the adventurers scuffed at this. It didn't act like a demon so much as something else if you ask him. "It's probably some mindless monster that the others lost too."

Suddenly the party of adventurers heard a voice echoing into their minds. " _You know I am almost insulted by that,"_ The party pulled up their weapons expecting an attack at any time. " _Seriously, you keep coming to attack that it's getting annoying!"_

One of the adventurers looked at their friends. They were a bit on edge at hearing voices inside their head without warning. "Did you hear it in your minds as well?!"

They looked all around the darkened tunnels. The party moved together as they readied themselves for a fight. "Come out and face us monster!"

After a few moments, nothing happened. Finally, they all heard the voice in their minds hold a tone of annoyance. " _Let's see you guys intrude on my home to kill me and now you want me to appear before you to fight you all?"_ Before them, something in the dark tunnel seemed to appear out before two glowing blue light was seen within it. The group found themselves lifted into the air surrounded by a blue glow. " _I am getting sick of this constant attacks on me just because of what I look like."_

The group looked on in fear as several purple spheres formed in front of the creature which hit each of them knocking them into the wall. The figure disappeared and reappeared outside of the cave that he had been calling home. He suddenly rose into the air and landed on top of a tree. ' _It's been twenty years since I ended up in this world and it's like the inhabits can't stop trying to kill me!'_

The first thing he was greeted with was a battle which he stopped after having gotten used to his new form. Instead, the two armies turned on him calling him either monster or demon. Both sides stopped their fights and turned on him instead. They really didn't stand much of a chance against him. Still, after that event, he had tried to communicate with the native humans of this world. Show that he had come in peace.

' _I have had it with being chased to be killed,'_ The wind blow over him as his improvised black cloak blew over while his long purple tail. ' _I guess it can't be helped.'_ He caught something landing from the air not far from where he was. His gaze hardened as he teleported towards the place where they landed.

Yubel looked at the tracks. The moonlit sky didn't help with visibility but she was sure that these were the adventurer group from before. Looking forward she was meet with the sight of someone in front of her hovering just before her. Yubel almost immediately recognized what it was. "It's a Mewtwo!"

The Mewtwo looked at her with wide eyes. Someone actually knew what he was. That should be impossible in this world as literally no one knew what he was and he had checked many of the adventurer's minds. " _Are you from my world?"_

Yubel didn't know if he meant the Pokemon World or her former world. After a second of thought, she decided to just voice it to him to get her answer. "Well, if you are from the Pokemon world then no but if you are talking about the world where it is a game then yeah."

Mewtwo looked at the person in front o him. He felt like he recognized her appearance from somewhere. " _I feel like I seen you somewhere myself,"_ He could almost make it out but the name eluded him. " _You happen to be based on a Yugioh monster?"_

"Yes, Yubel." That was where he remembered it. It had been a long time since he last saw the series. Yubel looked behind him as she had a questioning look on her face. "I am going to guess that you were one that those adventurers were looking for?"

Yubel stopped before tilting her head to the side. "Wait, you didn't kill them did you?"

Mewtwo so shook his head. No matter how many times he wanted too he didn't kill the adventurers. Though with how long and isolated he had been from humanity he was actually starting to entertain the idea. " _They are unconscious back at my cave,"_ Meets looked at her with a questioning look. " _Wait, why are you asking about them?"_

"Well, you see I kind of was approached by them to take part in their quest." Mewtwo looked at her with his arms crossed. Yubel instead of telling him decided to show him what she meant. Holding out a translucent card in front of her she arrived Its effect. "DNA Surgery."

In a flash, she was standing there in her human form with her outfit on including her heavy cloak. Mewtwo remembered the card she was using. He didn't play much of Yugioh but the card was one of the few he had ever owned. " _I see you can use it to disguise yourself and walk among them."_

She nodded her head before realizing that Mewtwo had no way to blend into society. Well local society at the very least. Yubel immediately pulled out DNA Surgery. "If you need help to blend in I'm able to-"

Mewtwo raised his hand up as he knew what she was going to say. He did just read her mind after all. " _I rather not after twenty years I've gotten used to being a Mewtwo and can't picture myself as anything else anymore."_ Yubel stopped the use of the trap as she thought about this. An idea crossed her mind which Mewtwo immediately picked up. " _You think if I had a trainer then I could stay among them?"_

Yubel looked at him with a blink of confusion. At least until she realized that if he was speaking to her mind then he could be reading his mind. She shot him a glare at this. "You know it is kind of rude."

Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders at this. After using it for so long he didn't see much of a reason not too. Especially given that he was always targeted by humans when he tried to talk to them. " _Ues, well it's a necessary evil in this world,"_ Mewtwo decided to get back on topic. Having looked into her memories he reached into something within the air and pulled out a Master Ball. " _I think that your proposal has merit so here,"_ He tossed the Master Ball to her. " _You will be my trainer if you think it will allow me to be able to walk among the humans without getting attacked."_

Yubel looked at the Master Ball before giving him a nod. Pulling her arm back she threw it at Mewtwo which bounced off of him. The ball opened up as a red light covered him before he was sucked into the ball. The Master Ball landed before shaking three times. After which a flash of sparkles came from it signalling that Mewtwo was caught.

* * *

The lady at the counter looked like she was about to faint. In fact, the whole adventurers guild before her looked no better. Yubel had come over to collect the payment for the mission for the otherworldly creature. The lady thought she had killed it and wanted proof.

Instead, Yubel revealed that she didn't kill it and showed that she had managed to befriend it into being her partner. No one believed her until she took out the Master Ball and showed them. "So, I know it's not what I was supposed to do but in my defense you just said get rid of the problem and well," She motioned to Meet so floating next to her with his arms crossed. "I think this counts."

No one spoke and they just took in the sheer, in their minds, insanity of this. Mewtwo looked around at the whole building and did a surface level scan if there thoughts. " _They seem to be making sure that this indeed happened,"_ He stopped as he read the ladies mind. " _Also, I believe you are going to become the newest Adamantite adventurer."_

The highest rank in under two months. Yubel didn't know if that spoke volumes about her or about the guilds ranking system. Whatever the case it looked like she was at the top of the rankings. "Unbelievable she managed to take such a powerful and dangerous creature."

Yubel and Mewtwo looked as several of the adventurers started talking about her. Some were wondering just where she came from with one of them questioning if she was one of the Godkin that the Slane Theocracy talked about. "Wait, God-kin are just a rumor."

Yubel turned over to Mewtwo who looked at her. " _I have been able to touch the minds of a few people while I sleep and from what I can tell these God-Kin are descendants of the Great Gods,"_ Mewtwo thought about what he could recall from his memories but it wasn't much. " _Though I don't think we will ever see one of them here."_

A few moments later Yubel walked out with the highest rank sitting on her cloak while Mewtwo floated next to her. Several of the onlookers turned their heads at the catlike creature floating and then to her. As soon as they saw the new plate on her cloak they all started talking amongst themselves. ' _I think I just became a celebrity.'_

" _You know it's a nice change of pace with no one looking to attack me,"_ Mewtwo could see that everyone was both hesitant to come near them because of him and yet many of them were in awe at seeing Yubel with the highest rank. Mewtwo rolled his eyes at all of this. From what he saw many of these so-called 'high-level threats' could be beaten by him while needing an army. He was a Pokemon, and despite some crazy minority theories, they were known to fight. Plus he had grown bored on that front.' _Outside the God-kin I do not know who else could be a worthy opponent to me and Yubel.'_

The two of them walked through the city heading for the Inn that Yubel was staying at. For a moment Mewtwo let his mind wander at the thought of an actual cooked meal instead of just eating things from the wild. As he thought about what he should order, taken from Yubel's memories, of course, he stopped and looked around. He could feel an unpleasant thought. Looking to the side he caught sight of someone with a cloak and what looked like a plate on it just like Yubel. ' _I should keep my mind open to the thoughts in this city just in case.'_

* * *

Later that night Mewtwo teleported out of the city. Floating into the air he looked at the moon and closed his eyes. He stretched out his mind's range covering miles in all directs. Once he managed to stretch out his mind all over the continent. He stopped as he minds suddenly appearing in a place he knew was mostly barren.

Opening his eyes he looked down having teleported to the location. He looked down as his eyes caught sight of the hills all around. ' _Artificially made and what's this?'_ Mewtwo floated down a bit and focused as he could see that an illusion was trying to trick his mind. ' _So, someone's set up a base here and is trying to hide it from me.'_

Focusing his mind he mentally moved through the inhabitants of the Great Tomb without their notice. All a surface scan nothing more as he didn't want to arouse suspicion. As it was he was only getting what they were seeing. One of which was someone holding a body pillow that looked like some kind of skeleton. Oh, and another person who was looking at them with the said body pillow. ' _... I did not need to see that twice.'_

Lucky him he had Amnesia and could actually use it to forget this disturbing sight. Which he immediately did. With that out of the way, he looked over just who he could get information about this new tomb without causing too much of a ruckus. Mentally probing each of the minds he found one which was rather easy for him to read. He got a brief overview of the whole thing.

Teleporting back to the inn room Mewtwo processed all that he had learned. Mewtwo closed his eyes as he thought about what they could do. He thought about waking Yubel up about this but then remembered he could just use his powers to imprint it into her mind. ' _Though she would be mad.'_ After a while he figured it was base to wait until tomorrow to tell her.

Still, the fact that they just suddenly appeared out of nowhere was unsettling. He was quick to dismiss the thought that they were like both him and Yubel when he looked through the memories of one of them. ' _Though for someone who is quite afraid visibly he is more knowledgeable then he seems.'_

One thing he found was that their leader was here pretending to be an adventurer. Mewtwo had more incentive to read the minds of any adventurer he and Yubel meet. He closed his eyes as he entered into his meditative trance. Best to get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

Yubel looked at Mewtwo as she ate breakfast. The onlookers seemed to just watch as Mewtwo telekinetically feed himself while Yubel seemly had a one-sided conversation with the cat-like being. "So, you think that one of the adventurers is their leader?"

" _That was what I could gather from the memories,"_ One of the benefits of being able to use telepathy was that he could speak and eat at the same time. " _Their name is supposed to be Lord Ainz but I suspect they are using an alias."_

Yubel could figure that much. She thought about the adventurer from before. It wouldn't surprise her if he was the leader that Mewtwo was talking about. "So, how far can you teleport?"

Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders. At most he had done several miles but never once decided to test out its maximum limits. Perhaps he should test it out seeing how they have a potential threat and it would be best to see what was his upper limits just in case they needed to make a quick escape to a safe house.

As the day went on they mostly just wondered around running errands that Yubel figured they needed. They tried looking for a mission but apparently, none were available for her and Mewtwo. Mewtwo committed that it was due to her new rank. Yubel was annoyed by this but walked out and decided to take a look at the city.

Mewtwo stopped as he felt the mental screams of a painful death. Turning to Yubel he crossed his arms. "What is it?" Mewtwo closed his eyes and focused his powers outwards. He felt several minds either sleeping watching guard. "Hello, are you listening to me?"

Mewtwo stopped as he felt to minds. One blocked by some force which he could break if he put a lot of effort into it. The other was one next to him that seemed rather straightforward. Pushing into her mind his eyes widened. " _What was the name of the plate covered adventurer you met?"_

"Momon why?"

Mewtwo crossed his arms. Plate covering to hide who he was. Add in an illusion spell and no one would know who he really was. " _Momon is this Lord Ainz,"_ Yubel looked at him in confusion before he clarified. " _His partner is who I got this from, she's a doppelganger and if I am correct he is an undead,"_ That last part explained why he had trouble entering his mind. Didn't mean he could if he wanted to. Being possibly the strongest psychic on the planet allowed him that. " _Weirdly enough they are not the reason for the rather painful mental death cries I heard."_

That caught Yubel's attention. Something had happened or was happening. "Can you locate who did it?"

" _Give me a moment,"_ Mewtwo stretched out coming across several thoughts. A woman having annoyed thoughts of having to pay everything she owned. The next was the blank thoughts of a psychic block trying to alter their mind. ' _Seriously, need to work on my psychic powers a bit more.'_ He finally got what he was looking for. A dead zone on undead minds and two individuals. " _They are at the cemetery."_

One teleport later and the two of them were suddenly within a horde of undead. Yubel was quick to destroy many of them with Lightning Vortex. Though more still came to her. "Why are they ignoring you?"

Mewtwo had a theory. With his eyes glowing he levitated Yubel into the air. The undead stopped as there was nothing living in front of them. " _It seems they are only able to find anything living while on the ground."_

Yubel removed DNA Surgery effects as she started to fly under her own wings. Mewtwo realized his psychic grip as Yubel pulled out the Master Ball. "We, can't have you be spotted given that you're technically my companion as an adventurer."

Mewtwo gave her a nod as he was returned to the Master Ball. Yubel flew over the horde before catching sight if what looked like a floating giant hamster. At least until she noticed that someone was holding the creature up. On the ground, she saw Momon who summoned up two other undead around him. The fact that the undead was not swarming him was proof enough that he was, in fact, an undead himself.

Yubel hanged back as she followed them. Perhaps she could take a moment to figure out what exactly she was up against.

As she flew just outside their range Ainz felt like someone was watching them. He chalked it up as whoever was raising the undead. ' _I am just being paranoid.'_

* * *

 **I did imply that Yubel wasn't the only one to end up in the New World her way. Yugioh and Pokemon in a world together. What's next and ho long? I don't want to spoil it. Though I have a question to my readers. Should they either oppose, ally, or do their own thing when dealing with Ainz? I ask because I am really divided on each. I have a plan for each of the plots its just... I can't pick after putting the effort into each.**

 **Cya next time.** **Hail Lord Ainz!**


End file.
